Why They Call it Falling
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Set after "Clay Face of Tragity" this is a little scene that I fell should have been there. Ellen is faceing her loss and turns to a friend. Parrins EllenxEthan romantic EllenxBatman friendship. Writer name formerly Imagination Queen


Disclaimer: Don't own "The Batman" nor do I claim to, or am I making any profit

A/n: This is probably going to be an opener for a bigger fic. to be written later.

* * *

**Why they Call it Falling**

Ellen watched as her former partner escaped into the night as Clayface, and fought back the raging emotions within her in a vain attempt to keep the tears from falling.

Then, as she sat there on the floor she noticed that Batman was waking up. Ellen set her resolve that she wasn't going to let him see her falter, weather it was her tendency to be very stubborn, or her pride that caused it, she didn't know, but she did know the last thing she wanted was for him to see her cry.

The next evening came and she got to her office only to be blatantly reminded that Detective Ethan Bennett was gone. She left the building and went driving, apparently going nowhere in particular. She ended up at the bridge overlooking the bay. Ellen got out of her car, ignoring the rain that fell relentlessly and allowed it to mix with the tears that were now forming twin streams down her face as they fell unchecked.

"I'm sorry, Detective Yin." A man said, she didn't have to turn around to know that it was Batman.

"Why, Batman?" she asked "Why Ethan?" she turned to the Batman, very aware of her tears, but Ellen was far beyond the point of caring about how she looked in front of him.

"I'm afraid I don't have that answer, detective, I wonder too…" Bruce sighed inside himself; this wasn't a side of Ellen he was used to seeing.

"He didn't deserve that, he was a good cop, and a great friend… but there was one thing he didn't know; that he'll never know." Ellen could feel the last bits of her resolve crumbling as the emotions got the better of her.

Batman could see that she was about to break down, let go of whatever emotions she was bottling up, and she trusted _him_ with those intimate secrets of her heart, he felt that he wasn't the person she should be telling, after all, she didn't even know his real name.

"Didn't know what?" he asked, hoping it would help her let go of whatever was hurting her and move on. He knew from personal experience that it was the best thing for her to do.

"He didn't know what I felt about him… for him. I could never find the courage to say how I felt and now… it's too late, Batman. Why did Joker have chose Ethan to expose to that shit, why?!"

"Yin, I don't know why… Joker never makes sense, we just have to try and pick up the pieces." Batman sighed and embraced the distraught detective "I know you're hurting, you aren't the only one" he said in a softer tone "but it seems you got hit the hardest"

"I loved him, Batman; I wanted him to know that I wanted… I wanted him." She sobbed she had to let go, that bottle had broke and the truth was spilling out.

"I fell in love with him not too long after I met him," she said, calming down a bit and pulling away from the Batman's embrace "but he'll never know now"

"We don't know that, maybe you need some time… maybe you need to talk with someone who knows more about dealing with these things than me. I just hope that one day, you can find peace." He gave her one more hug "Take care of yourself, and if you need my help, or to talk, you know how to reach me, if not me, call Bruce he was Ethan's friend as well… maybe you two can find comfort in getting to know each other better. The one thing I want you to remember is I'll never stop looking for a cure for what Joker did to Ethan, and you are the reason why, so maybe you can tell him how you feel in person."

"Okay, thank you." She sighed.

Ellen and Batman when their own ways; and Ellen had found a little more comfort in the fact that she wasn't alone in her pain, nor was Ethan a lost cause.

She got to her apartment that night and found a flower box by her window. She opened it to find pink roses and a letter inside.

"Dear Ellen,  
I don't want you to go to bed another night without knowing the truth. When I first saw you, I knew you were special, but how special I didn't figure out until far too late. I'm sorry if I ever did anything to hurt you, the last thing I wanted was to make you upset, and to think that this has hurt you so bad breaks my heart. I'd fight and die for you Ellen anytime and anywhere. I wish I didn't have to see tears in your eyes, not tears of pain, sadness or loss. I want you to be happy, you deserve it Ellen. I hope these flowers bring you some happiness, and this knowledge some comfort. Until the day that, maybe, I can give you that comfort myself.  
Love forever,  
Ethan Bennett"

Ellen wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I hope that day comes too Ethan, until then, I guess I will have to hold on to the knowledge that there is hope for us… maybe… one day."

**The End?**

* * *

A/n: ((hides behind something)) please don't throw things, this is just an opening to a fic, there will be a sequel that will divert from the storyline of "The Batman", but I've wanted to write this paring for a while now. Sequel is coming soon. So review and note that all flames will be redirected at hurricanes.


End file.
